His Famous Last Words
by cooliochick5
Summary: But, we cried for you, half the pages in this notebook are crinkled because of it (Revised and Re uploaded)


**_A/N: This idea came to me as a slip of the tongue actually. Someone in class was reading Tuesday's with Morrie. I turned ot one of my friends and said, "That reminds me, I left my 2D's with Morrie- No, wait, hang on." Eventually I got my sentence right, but I got this idea, what if it was 2D's with Murdoc? What if the reason why Murdoc's eyes in phase two are no longer to different colors is because it isn't the real Murdoc? Or, not the old Murdoc. Well, getting a little inspiration from the book, this is what I came up with. Enjoy._**

**_Disclaimers: I own nothing._**

**_2D's P.O.V:_**

You never really know how to react to something until it happens. Even now I don't know how to react. I never thought I'd be in this position, I always thought it would be the other way around. But, I'm wrong as always.

Here I am, sitting in my mate's hospital room as he slowly dies.

The doctors said he has some kind of disease that has been slowly killing him for years. I think it's the reason why his skin turns green when he's in the sun. Years of not taking care of himself just made it worse.

About two weeks ago, he started having these coughing fits. He figured it was just because of smoking and thought little of it. He began coughing up blood at some point and with much urging, finally went to see a doctor. When told he was dying, Murdoc told the doctor so sod off and left the office in a huff,

"I ain't havin' some college boy tell meh when 'm gonna die, I'm Murdoc Niccals, I'm freakin' immortal!"

He proved himself wrong later on, though. I had accidentally knocked over El Diablo right in front of him. Like always, he marched straight up to me, grabbed me by the hair and began punching me in the face. About three punches in, his grip on my hair got lighter and the blows to my face came to a sudden halt.

"M-Murdoc?" I looked up just in time to see the bassist crumble to the floor. I'll never forget the look of defeat on his face.

But that was two weeks ago, and here we are now.

It's real sad, 'cause even like this, barely even able to open his eyes, he still tries to beat the crap out of me, he still tries to tell Noodle that he is okay, and he still tries to act like he's more tough than Russel. He's so out of it now, he probably thinks he's still on top of the world.

By now, he's so far gone, the doctor says he only has about an hour to live. Not like he can say much, anyway, but he still says goodbye to us.

Noodle is first. He asks her to come and give him one last hug. As she hugs him, he rubs her back a bit, "Luv, you'll alwa's be meh little axe princess, I dun care 'ow big yeh get..." He goes silent for a moment, then continues, "Yah gotta stay strong, m'kay, lis'en ta Russ an' Faceache, be a goo' girl an' don' ge' in ta trouble."

He ruffles her hair and gives the girl a weak smile. She tries to smile too, but winds up bursting into tears. Murdoc holds her hand a little while, then turns to Russel.

"Lards, I fergive ya for breakin' meh nose." He stated simply. Russel gave him a nod. The room grew quiet, other than the sound of Murdoc's raspy breathing. Lastly, there was me.

Murdoc asked everyone else to leave the room and when we were alone, he smiled. Just the way he still managed to pull of a shit-eating grin though he was nearly at death's doorstep made me tear up a little.

"Stop cryin' ya damn dullard." I hardly understand what he is saying now.

"Mudz, yer one of meh best mates, 'ow-"

He cuts me off by coughing violently, drops of blood land on the crisp white hospital sheets. When his fit is through, he looks back up at me, "Faceache, yer a lo' strongeh than tha' and I know i'.

I shake my head, he's just rambling now, I think, not even aware of what he's saying. Yup, that's it.

"Loo', I may have treated yah like crap, but tha' dun mean I 'ate you." He finally says.

"Yes, it does." I try to argue, I don't want Murdoc's last words to me to be a lie.

"I's no', yah ain' very brigh', bu' yah put up with me..." He trails off. His breathing slows, but his eyes stay open, slowly looking around the room. Finally,Murdoc smiles, "Faceache, I'm gonna tell yah a storeh...I's okay to cry or laugh a' this one..."

I nod and he begins his story.

Murdoc began telling me about his father, how he never really loved him. He would make him participate in these talent contests for money, they were usually pretty embarrassing. I laughed a tiny bit and so did Murdoc,

"See, I tol' ya it was okay ta laugh a' this." He's voice is raspy and strained now, but still contains his smart ass tone.

He then tells me about his brother, he was older by a couple of years and usually beat Murdoc for touching his stuff. He tells me about how his brother once broke his nose for having his music turned up too loud. Murdoc pauses to laugh at the memory before continuing. He talks about his life before Gorillaz. He was in and out of jail, had several different bands that never took off, and he really didn't have anyone. This part of the story made us both cry.

"You have someone now, Murdoc, you have me, and Russel, and Noodle, an-" My list stopped. We were really all he had...

"An' tha's no' even the bes' par' of the storeh...I finally have someones, an' now 'm gonna lose it all again." He laughed at this part. Everything he said after this was him babbling nonsense, saying how much he loves us and not to miss him too much, then something about how he never meant to crash that windmill, it just happened.

I hung on to every word. This was probably going to be our last conversation and I wanted to remember it. It made my head hurt, but I forced myself to remember everything.

Russel and Noodle finally came back to Murdoc's room and we all sat around his bed. His rambling fell silent around two in the morning. I didn't sleep at all that night, every time Murdoc's breathing hitched, I kept thinking, 'Well, this is it...'.

At six that morning, Murdoc opened his eyes a little for the last time. Russel had left the room to get coffee and Noodle was still fast asleep. It occurred to me that maybe Murdoc was hanging on just long enough that everyone could be in the room with him. I held my breath as Noodle's eyes opened. We all sat in silence until Russel entered the room again.

Murdoc continued to hang on while Noodle climbed into his bed with him and wrapped her arms around his neck, hoping that this could some how hold back time and keep him from leaving her.

"No go..." Noodle whispers softly. Murdoc smiled blankly at her before facial expressions become impossible for him.

It was okay for him to let go now, he needed this. It was best for him to finally be put out of his suffering.

"Well..." I started slowly, "We're all 'ere, Mudz...ya ca' go now..."

None of us were ready for him to go, but we had to accept it. He closes his eyes, but remembers something important.

"Dun...D-dun touch my Winnie..."

Noodle began to cry as Murdoc's hold on her lightened. Russel maintained a poker face the entire time, already used to losing friends. I rubbed my eyes a little, trying my best to stay strong. Murdoc opens his eyes one last time.

"D-dun cr-cr-cry fer meh..." With that, Murdoc went completely still. His eyes slid close and he slipped away from us.

* * *

It had been six months now. Six whole months since we lost our bassist. Noodle had started school, Russel got his old job back, and I worked on the weekends. Today, it was Tuesday, and here I am, Noodle is on my lap at a local fast food place, jumping around happily as Russel orders our food.

I set my pencil down and looked up. I finally wrote down everything Murdoc had told me before he died. I never wanted to forget it, so I wrote it down in a notebook. This little spiraled book has Mudz's story, memories we had with him, and on the very last page

His famous last words.

Don't worry Mudz, No one has touched your Winnie.

But, we cried for you, half the pages in this notebook are crinkled because of it.


End file.
